Miraculous
by AndrewsRedSweater
Summary: Kagome works hard as a journalist, begrudging extreme sport participant, & shrine miko. But when Shippo returns from a long journey everything changes. She has to plan the wedding of the century. Three suitors makes it even more interesting. Canon Twist.
1. Just Perfect

_**Miraculous**_

By AndrewsRedSweater

Posted April 19, 2011

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The series belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, all rights reserved. I am making no profit from this fanfiction. It is purely for my personal amusement. And hopefully yours, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Just Perfect<strong>

_Fairy tales are more than true:_

_not because they tell us that dragons exist,_

_but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten._

_G.K. Chesterton_

* * *

><p>Kagome sat at her kitchen table, her nails clacking against the surface. The ticking clock filled the house, while the courtyard's usually sing-song birds stayed silent. Crossing her legs, Kagome tried to appear composed, but failed miserably. Sesshoumaru always unnerved her.<p>

His broad frame filled the chair across from her, arms folded. In the early spring heat he looked good in a white dress shirt with rolled sleeves. For someone she'd known for over seven years, you'd think they'd be a bit more amiable. Considering he'd known her for more than five centuries, you'd _really _think they'd be more amiable.

"You are staring, miko."

Amiable? Not so much.

Averting her eyes, Kagome cursed Shippo's lateness. She hadn't seen her kit in over a year, and she was impatient. How she ended up spending her Sunday afternoon in her family's house, waiting with the Lord of the West on a perfect spring day, was completely irrational. This is not how "normal" twenty-two-year-olds spent their time. And besides, Sesshoumaru made her feel itchy. Unwelcome in her own home. And really, really awkward.

But she was here for Shippo. Supposedly this was going to be "something big," as he'd put it in his most recent letter. So she'd sit it out. And be a lady. Or something like that. Clearing her throat, she asked, "Would you like some water?"

"My lack of thirst has not changed."

Kagome glared at the inuyoukai. His expression was bland, bordering on comatose. Same as always. Well. It wasn't her job to humor him. He was an adult. Realistically, he was probably older than some mountain ranges. But she could only respect her elders so far.

Standing up, Kagome said, "I'll wait outside."

* * *

><p>Kagome sat at the top of Higurashi Shrine's sprawling steps. With her elbows on her knees, she watched the orange sunset fall across Tokyo. Kagome wondered if sitting on concrete in her white dress was a smart idea, but quickly stopped caring. She'd rather be in fresh air than in the kitchen. Plus, she did her best thinking out here.<p>

It'd been three years since she'd healed the Shikon no Tama, the well had sealed, and then _wham! s_he'd rediscovered her friends in the here and now. More accurately, they'd been waiting for her and threw a big bash at her return. She'd never imagined how much modern youkai loved karaoke.

As for Sesshoumaru... Well, they'd been "necessary allies," as he'd put it. She'd only seen him three times in the past years. Rin always made the gang get together at Christmas. Sesshoumaru usually sat staring into the fireplace. It was obious he suffered the celebration solely for his daughter's sake.

"Wait a second," Kagome murmured to herself. Sitting up straighter, she pieced together the fact that whatever Shippo was plotting, Rin was obviously in on it. Nothing else explained Sesshoumaru's presence.

It was the middle of April. No holidays were approaching. What were those two plotting?

Suddenly, a familiar engine roared in the distance. On the road beneath the shrine, Kagome chuckled to herself as a red motorcycle zoomed through the traffic. Bunches of schoolgirls stood on the sidewalk, watching the rider with awe. He turned up the hill that led to the shrine's public parking lot.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome sighed.

Behind her she heard the loud engine cut to a stop. Turning her head, she watched Inuyasha approach. He was covered head-to-toe in red motorcycle gear, his helmet in his hands, and a bandanna covering his ears. Watching him approach, she thought, _He really is handsome._ Taller, broader, and with a wider emotional range than the teenage hanyou she used to know. Kagome knew it all too well. She really did enjoy the older Inuyasha.

He took a seat beside her. With a large grin he said, "So I'm not late?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome said, "No, you are. By two hours."

Inuyasha looked at her. "And the kid's still not here?"

"Nope."

A comfortable silence fell between them. Before them, the sunset slowly pooled into twilight.

"Sesshoumaru dead yet?"

Kagome gave a dry laugh. "Nope. Still a demon."

He nudged her shoulder. "C'mon. Where'd you bury him?"

Laughing, she said, "He's in the kitchen, Inuyasha."

"Hmm. Out in the open. No one will suspect it, Kagome. Good thinking."

Shaking her head, Kagome couldn't hide her smile.

Suddenly Inuyasha's ears quirked to the side. Listening intently he said, "Hey you know what..." His eyes turned to meet hers. "He's here!"

At the same instant, Sesshoumaru walked out the door and leaned against the doorframe. Inuyasha offered Kagome a hand, and soon all three were facing the shrine's far side where the parking lot was. Inuyasha walked forward, Kagome's hand still in his.

While Inuyasha walked toward his brother, Kagome took a second to reel her emotions in. She wasn't fifteen anymore. This wasn't the Feudal Era. She was a woman now. Holding hands did not mean romantic intent. They were friends, they'd made that perfectly clear. But she couldn't help the light blush from painting her cheeks. Shaking her head, she turned her gaze to Sesshoumaru who was ignoring both of them.

"Hey Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha called. Receiving no answer, Inuyasha asked, "So since when is Shippo so important to you?"

As usual, Sesshoumaru remained silent. From the shrine's parking lot, Kagome heard a car door open and shut. Her heart leaped in her throat. _He's back! _

Unlatching Inuyasha's fingers, Kagome turned and ran to the parking lot. Rounding the shrine's corner, she spotted Inuyasha's motorcycle, Sesshoumaru's silver Mercedes, and an expensive black sedan. Before Kagome could make any sense of this, Shippo rushed toward her and pulled her into a big hug.

Shippo twirled her around, his rich laughter filling her heart. Laughing, Kagome said, "I'm still not used to you being so big!"

Joy radiated from him like sunshine. Finally placing her on her feet, Shippo's green eyes twinkled as he said, "Well, now that I'm back for good, you'll have to!"

The wait had been worth it in every way.

"Hey there runt!" Inuyasha appeared beside her, and pulled Shippo into a tight hold. At six feet three inches, Shippo certainly wasn't a runt. Inuyasha was actually a good two inches shorter than the kitsune, but Shippo never corrected the nickname.

Ruffling Shippo's auburn ponytail, Inuyasha said, "So where you been the past year, kid? All those postcards didn't tell us much. Just knew you were travelin'."

Shippo scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit he hadn't outgrown. "Well, you see..."

It was at this time that Kagome finally looked behind Shippo and noticed Sesshoumaru approaching the passenger door. The windows were so darkly tinted that Kagome couldn't see a thing. But as Sesshoumaru reached forward gracefully, opened the door, and held out his hand to the waiting passenger, Kagome knew.

Glancing at Shippo, she read his aura's emotions. Joy, certainly. Excitement, yes. And bundles and bundles of anticipation.

Kagome's eyes met Shippo's. "You married Rin."

Inuyasha yelled, _**"WHAT?" **_at the same moment Shippo grinned and said, "Well, not exactly..."

They turned just in time to see Sesshoumaru take Rin's arm in his own. She was clothed in a blue kimono, her brown hair knotted in a traditional style. Rin's bright face turned upwards. With a smile she said, " Good evening Kagome! Hello Inuyasha!"

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged looks of pure shock. Sesshoumaru _never _let Rin travel with males without himself as company.

Shippo laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Grinning broadly, Shippo said, "And that's not the only surprise."

Shippo turned toward the car and waved. The two back doors clicked open. Two brown heads popped out of the car. Kagome's heart clenched so tightly it hurt. She could feel Inuyasha's hand on her waist, steadying her.

Did she dare hope?

But how?

_How?_

Sango and Miroku exited the car. Miroku smiled calmly, dressed in slacks and a dress shirt like a true twenty-first century native. In a warm voice he said, "It's been a long time."

Tears filled Kagome's eyes. Her gaze turned to Sango. Her friend was elegant in a black skirt suit. Before she knew it, her sister run toward her, and was holding Kagome in an embrace so warm that she hadn't realized how dearly she'd missed it.

"But how?" Kagome mumbled against Sango's shoulder.

Sango's voice was filled with tears and joy, "It was all Shippo, and Sesshoumaru."

Before Kagome could ask further, Inuyasha was holding both of them, and then Shippo and Miroku joined the group hug. Tears and laughter erupted from Kagome like a fountain. Her Feudal family was back. All of them. She hadn't felt this whole since... well, since before the final battle.

Sesshoumaru's chill voice broke their tender moment. "Let us go inside," he said.

Shippo was the first to disentangle himself. Practically bouncing, he took Kagome's arm in his, and Sango's in the other. Kagome was in such shock that she didn't even register the next chaotic moments as Rin dug through the freezer to make dinner, Miroku filled her water glass, and Shippo sat her at the head of the table. Her gaze flitted between Miroku and Sango, happiness giving way to utter confusion.

Kagome distantly felt a hand on hers. Looking up, she was met with Sango's deep eyes.

"How?" Kagome whispered.

Sango squeezed Kagome's hand. With a smile she said, "Magic and determination, and lots of it."

Kagome swallowed. "What... what was it like?"

Sango stared off, a light entering her eyes. "Beautiful," she whispered. After a pause, Sango turned back to Kagome. "Really, really beautiful, Kagome."

Before Kagome could say more, Inuyasha's voice cut through the ruckus. "But you two were dead!"

Inuyasha's eyes swept between Miroku and Sango, as completely baffled as Kagome. Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, who sat exactly opposite her. He was just as calm and collected as he'd been all afternoon. Part of Kagome grew angry. Sesshoumaru had known about this. All of it. And he'd hidden it from Inuyasha and her.

Some ally indeed.

Miroku's gaze perked in Kagome's direction. "There's no need for frustration. Over the past year, secrecy was paramount. _We _didn't even know. Only Sesshoumaru and Shippo knew we may be returning, and it was never guaranteed."

Inuyasha, however, was not satisfied. Even as an adult, he hated being out of the loop. "But wait just a second—secrecy, alright, I get it. But isn't this against nature?" He glanced at everyone in the room.

Sango's warm expression faltered. Miroku shifted in his stance. Before Inuyasha could dig a deeper hole, Kagome said, "Inuyasha, don't be rude—"

"No, no—hear me out. I mean, I'm thrilled you guys are back. But after all—you died. Death isn't usually a redoable thing."

"Kikyo," Miroku said.

"The Band of Seven," Shippo added.

Sighing, Inuyasha said, "C'mon you know what I mean. That stuff wasn't natural. So unless you two are some clay pots, or you've got shards in you, this doesn't make sense."

Rin emerged from the kitchen. Folding her hands in front of her, she sat at Shippo's side. "My apologies, everyone. I fear that all of this confusion is my fault."

Kagome didn't miss how Shippo's eyes followed Rin's every movement. Or how he took her hands in his. Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru. His lip quirked in displeasure, but Shippo wasn't dead yet. So Sesshoumaru was relatively ok with this. _Surprising._

Rin looked around the room and said, "After Kagome returned from the well, we all became closer, didn't we?"

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. Shippo continued his intent gaze. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes.

Continuing, Rin said, "So... over time..." her words were replaced with fierce blushes. She stared at her lap.

Shippo met Kagome's eyes. "What Rin's trying to say, is that I fell in love with her. And... she with me."

Across the table, Sesshoumaru grimaced as though bamboo shoots had been jammed up his fingernails. Kagome bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

Eager for more details, Kagome asked, "So when did you ask Sesshoumaru for her hand?"

Shippo and Rin shared a smile. Looking back at Kagome, Shippo said, "At the second Christmas party, after you returned. He said that I had to first prove myself worthy."

Inuyasha grunted. Kagome could have sworn that he'd kicked his brother from under the table. "You sayin' our kit's not good enough for Rin?"

Sesshoumaru opened one eye. After a pregnant pause... pregnant meaning a labor lasting over three days or so... Sesshoumaru said, "He is now."

Rin beamed brightly at her adopted father. Shippo looked bashful under the praise. Kagome tried not to take offense to Sesshoumaru's attitude.

Miroku said, "Since Shippo completed every task, they are now engaged."

Inuyasha stared levelly at Shippo. "So whadya have to do? Remodel Hell?"

Miroku poured himself another glass of water and chuckled, "Not exactly, but an astute guess."

With grace that was the perfect merger of humility and pride, Shippo said, "He gave me three months to prepare. And then, I had three tasks to complete in one year's time. First, earn two more tails, second, slay two dragons, and third, bring two souls back to life."

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. "Usually it takes two hundred years for a kitsune to earn one tail."

Shippo nodded.

"There were only three dragons left."

Shippo nodded.

"And... has the bringing back two long-dead souls ever happened before?" Inuyasha's voice had a peculiar high pitch. He hadn't even taken a breath.

Shippo shrugged.

Standing, Kagome walked toward the couple and embraced them. She smiled and said, "Well I think it's very romantic."

Rin met Kagome's eyes and said, "Thank you Kagome. I... I couldn't be happier."

Inuyasha said gruffly, "Sounds like pops over here tried to make the courtship impossible."

Sango said, "But Shippo did it."

Kagome peeked another look at Sesshoumaru. If she didn't know any better, it seemed like daddy dearest was hoping the tasks had been... more impossible. But he was taking it in stride.

Finally, Inuyasha barked a laugh. Clapping his brother on the back, he said, "Well, now we're officially one pack!"

Sesshoumaru gripped the table. Kagome prayed it didn't break.

Standing, Inuyasha took Miroku in his arms. Laughing, he said, "So happy you're not a clay pot, man."

Miroku's chuckle filled the entire room. A comforting sound that reminded Kagome of long treks through the forest and fetching firewood. A sound she hadn't heard in too long. Inuyasha rounded the table and took Sango into an embrace. "You may have to pick up another hobby than demon slaying in this century," he said gruffly.

"Don't get too cocky, someone has to keep you in line," she joked.

Laughter filled Kagome's home and her heart in the same instant. Glancing around her room of friends, Kagome felt absolutely renewed. Even Sesshoumaru's dour expression couldn't diminish her happiness. Smiling, she asked, "So, who'd like dinner?"

"_Not _ramen," Inuyasha said with a withering sigh. Owning a dojo can do that to a guy.

"Maybe pizza?" Shippo asked.

Rin turned and said, "Oh, I already started some in the oven."

"Great, I'll start serving."

* * *

><p>The group stayed up so late that it was early. They had moved to the living room and were still passing around the sake. Kagome hadn't seen Sesshoumaru for the past few hours. He was probably outside mulling about how Shippo should have killed all three dragons, or some such nonsense. After serving the last of her treasured strawberry mochi and cleaning the dishes with Sango, Kagome decided it was time to start doling out pillows and blankets. She did have work the next morning, after all.<p>

Rising from her seat beside Inuyasha, she headed down the hall and toward the linen closet. Opening the door, she felt a powerful presence behind her.

Keeping her eyes on quilts and pillowcases she said, "Yes Sesshoumaru?"

"We must talk."

"It's kind of late..."

"This was not a request."

Leaning forward against one of the wooden shelves, Kagome pleaded, "Sesshoumaru, I have work tomorrow, I'm tipsy, and tired. I—"

"The God Tree. When you are finished."

Sighing, Kagome nodded her head.

He had already gone.

* * *

><p>Kagome played the role of dutiful hostess. Inuyasha and Shippo were in bedrolls in the living room, Miroku and Sango in Souta's room, and Rin, the blushing bride-to-be, was sleeping soundly in Kagome's old room. Kagome really, really envied them.<p>

Wrapped in one of her mother's old sweaters, Kagome took a seat against the Goshinboku's trunk. Staring at the dark sky, Kagome smiled with an ease she hadn't felt in years. She had expected one dear person's return, and three had come. Nothing short of miraculous.

A breeze swept through the branches, and she sensed Sesshoumaru's youki. Sesshoumaru was standing under the shrine's arch, his tall frame surrounded by the city's lights. He turned toward her, his inhuman eyes glowing softly in the darkness. It was moments like these when Kagome realized just how strange her life was. The demon walked toward her soundlessly, and she tried not to feel hunted.

Easing back against the tree, she turned her eyes to the stars. He stood just a few feet from her, wordless and patient in that way of his. Time passed. Maybe even an hour. Typical of him to speak only when he wanted, not caring about someone's sleep schedule. Perhaps tipsiness and tiredness made her a teensy bit sour. Or perhaps he really is just a jerk.

When Sesshoumaru finally spoke, his voice was like the wind. "Rin would like a human wedding, miko."

Kagome rubbed her face, struggling to stay awake. "Sounds great."

Another laborious pause. "As Shippo's guardian, you will play a significant role."

"Ok."

"The groom's mother holds many responsibilities."

"Ok."

Sesshoumaru's youki glowed dimly around him. If she didn't know any better, she'd say she was annoying him. Well. Now he knows what it feels like whenever _she _tried to engage _him _in conversation.

"Miko, considering this is the merger of our two houses, I assumed you'd take a more active role." His voice was eerily smooth.

_Yep. Definitely annoyed. _

"But you're having so much fun just _telling _me what to do," she quipped.

A deep growl shook around her and echoed in her ribcage. Finally looking up, her blue eyes clashed against his gold ones.

"Listen, miko. And listen well." Kagome gulped. "Even in your time, I remain the Lord of the Western Lands. I will not be disrespected by a poorly trained priestess—"

"Hey!"

He steamrolled over her. "And what's more, I will not have my daughter's union to your... kit... be an embarrassment upon my name."

Kagome saw red. Bursting upwards, she stood on her tiptoes and pushed her face in Sesshoumaru's. She hissed, "How _dare _you insult Shippo! He's done your tasks! He's earned her hand! He is not an embarrassment to you, or to any—"

A large hand clenched across her mouth. Kagome huffed and attempted to shake her head free, but it was useless. Sesshoumaru's gaze bore into her. Slowly, she calmed down.

Satisfied with her silence, Sesshoumaru said, "After five centuries Rin has finally met a match who could achieve the three tasks. This makes your kitsune worthy. When their mating is complete, her lifeline with shift from mine, to his."

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome to make sure she understood. She nodded.

His grip on her mouth softened, but he did not remove his hand. "Rin wants a June wedding."

Kagome's eyes widened. Two months left no time for anything quality. Embarrassment aside, it just wasn't possible.

Reading the doubt in her eyes, Sesshoumaru said, "This wedding will be the event of the century. The House of the West has not seen a union in..."

_Since Izayoi._

"In centuries," Sesshoumaru stated.

He peered down at her, evaluating her comprehension level. After a long moment during which Kagome decided Sesshoumaru smelled distinctly of peppermint, he released his grip.

Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened. "Understand, miko, that this must be perfectly handled."

_But perfection isn't possible. _

"And that it's perfect execution lies in your hands."

Kagome balked. "But the bride's family is usually the most responsible."

Sesshoumaru's lips gave the smallest hint of a smirk. "For the payment, yes. So indeed, my house will pay for all events. Even those traditionally paid for by the groom's house."

Kagome sighed in relief. "Perfect" certainly wasn't possible on her bank account.

"But that being the case," Sesshoumaru continued, "You are fully responsible for tactical execution."

Kagome grit her teeth. He had no respect for the fact that she had a job, was completely responsible for the shrine's upkeep, and was now hosting three drop-ins—two of which had been dead for five centuries.

Before she could retort, Sesshoumaru said, "It pleases me that we have reached an accord."

"But—"

With that, Sesshoumaru jumped on the shrine's roof and leaped into the night. It didn't matter if Sesshoumaru wore modern clothes. He was a mythological being. One that she'd never understand.

"Well fine then," Kagone grumbled to herself.

After this wedding, Rin and Shippo be blessed, she really hoped the grandkids would visit their grandparents on different days. A very Sesshoumaru-less life seemed pretty ideal at the moment. Itchy awkward rude demon indeed. When she was fifteen she didn't really "get" why Inuyasha couldn't stand his brother. But the more she interacted with him, the more she really, truly got it.

* * *

><p>Later that morning Kagome tiptoed upstairs and into the master bedroom. When Mama and Souta moved to California for Souta's baseball scholarship, Mama said Kagome could have the master bedroom if it stayed tidy. Crawling into the king size bed, she hoped that her two hours of sleep would be really, really deep. But as she stared at the ceiling, and replayed the day's events, she couldn't prevent a familiar ache from filling her chest. After a night watching Shippo and Rin's bubbling excitement, and Miroku and Sango's soulful devotion, it was hard not to be wistful.<p>

Turning over on her stomach, she slammed her eyes shut. It wasn't the time for a pity party. This was about her son's wedding, and her two best friends back from the dead. Miraculous events should be given miraculous honor.

Her last thought was of Inuyasha walking toward her, the sunset's light reflecting off his silver hair. His body encased in flashy motorcycle attire. So close, and still so unattainable. Even with Kikyo gone.

And now she had to commit two months of her life to planning the wedding of the century.

Perfect.

Just perfect.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me your thoughts. This is my first Inuyasha fanfiction <em>ever<em>, and my first fanfiction in eight years. I would love to hear what you think.

Thank you again for reading and take care.

Many blessings,

AndrewsRedSweater


	2. Jump

_**Miraculous**_

By AndrewsRedSweater

Posted April 19, 2011

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The series belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, all rights reserved. I am making no profit from this fanfiction. It is purely for my personal amusement. And hopefully yours, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Jump<strong>

_It had long since come to my attention that people of accomplishment rarely sat back and let things happen to them. They went out and happened to things._

Leonardo Da Vinci

* * *

><p>Kagome could not believe she was on a plane at 7am. Further, she could not believe she was about to <em>skydive <em>at 7:20am. Knocking her head against the plane's tiny window, she tried not to think about how the youkai in her life got her in the weirdest, extremest situations.

"Hey Kagome!"

Slowly, she turned her gaze to the certain youkai that got her into this mess. As the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome—with piercing blue eyes—he made a pretty picture in his black skydiving suit.

Kouga grinned at her, fang showing between his lips. "You ready to do this?"

Looking at the thick boots on her feet, she said, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Kagome prayed that the tiny bag on her back would really, truly work. It didn't help that the airplane Kouga rented was nothing better than a tin can with two fins and wheels.

Kouga bounded across the plane and sat right down next to her. "At least having me as your boss isn't boring," he said.

Kagome smiled at him and said, "Yeah, I guess so. I just wish you could fly."

"Hey, but at least I have a soul," he said defensively.

Kagome laughed. "No, no, I'm not comparing you to Sesshoumaru. I'm just saying that if this whole parachute thing doesn't work out... you know..."

Catching her drift, Kouga's roguish smile returned. Clapping her on the back, he called to the pilots.

"Any chance of us tankin'?"

Ginta's head, capped in big ear phones, said, "No sir!"

Kouga smiled. "Ya hear that Kagome, we're in good hands!"

With eyes ahead of him, Hakkaku the co-pilot added, "We just started flying 102, so we know what we're doing!"

Kagome's muscles tightened. "You mean you haven't even graduated?"

With a nervous laugh, Kouga said, "Well, let's put our helmets on Kagome. Safety first!"

As he passed her a red helmet and goggles, Kagome said, "You do realize that humans heal a whole lot slower than youkai, right?"

Kouga snapped his goggles around his pointed ears. "Yep."

"And you also realize," Kagome continued, "That _I _can't fly."

Kouga looked at her, his eyes sparkling. Stepping forward, he took the helmet from her hands and placed it carefully on her head. Smiling, he said, "Well, I never said workin' for me wouldn't be dangerous."

Kagome's breath caught as he kept his eyes locked on hers. _Even after all these years, _she thought.

"Ready, Kouga!" Ginta called from the front.

Kouga's eyes lit with an excitement she only saw in battles... and in extreme sports. Winking at her, he said, "Brace yourself!"

The plane turned sharply. Kagome fell forward against one of the windows. Squashed like a bug, she watched breathlessly as Kouga unlatched a lever on the round door, and yanked it open. Intense winds rushed into the plane.

Kouga pulled Kagome toward him. Yelling over the commotion, he said, "Now remember, just pull the orange lever and—"

Kagome yelled, "Kouga just how does skydiving relate to journalism?"

With a laugh he said, "The people love excitement. We're givin' it to 'em!"

With that, he saluted her and said, "See you on the green!"

Kagome's eyes widened like skillets as she watched the wolf prince dive through a clear blue sky. He became a black fleck as he sailed toward the patchwork world below.

"Your turn, sis!" yelled Hakkaku.

Closing her eyes, Kagome called forth her power and held it in her heart. If this whole situation... bombed... maybe her powers would help.

Sensing her purity, Hakkaku called to her, "Hey there Kagome, don't be worried, just follow Kouga!"

Gulping, Kagome nodded her head. She'd jumped through time. She could jump through air. Turning a bright smile to the pilots, she said, "Thanks for the ride, guys!"

And she leaped.

* * *

><p>The world rushed to meet her. Kouga stood in a large meadow, waving his arms and cheering her on. An enormous circle of reporters and admirers surrounded Kouga, giving a wide enough birth so she didn't accidentally maul someone upon landing. Kagome couldn't control the laughter that consumed her. As she steadied her legs for the landing, the experience reminded her of riding on Inuyasha's back as they hopped over treetops.<p>

Somewhere in the crowd Kagome could hear a reporter announce dramatically, "And here enters Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Arata's star journalist. Her parachute flies behind her like a beacon. She's coming closer to the ground, she extends her right foot forward, and one... two..."

Kouga zoomed before her, and before she could worry about twisted ankles, she landed in his arms. His familiar woodsy smell washed over her as the crowd cheered.

Wryly she whispered, "Was all of this for a photo op?"

She could hear the smile in his voice. "Never Ms. Higurashi. I expect a full report on skydiving safety measures by this afternoon."

Rolling her eyes, she moved from his grasp. Kouga turned to the crowd, full of the confidence only royalty can exude. "Thank you all for attending this educational demonstration on proper skydiving safety."

Reporters rushed forward. One woman asked, "Will the Arata Communications Corporation follow through with its plans to perform glacier climbing? And shark diving?"

Kouga caught the woman in a dead serious expression. Staring into the woman's dark eyes he said, "The Arata Corporation feels its first responsibility is to the people's safety. If people need to know the safest way to swim with sharks, it is our duty to show them how."

The reporters gushed at his machismo. Kagome snorted her laughter into her hand. Unbuckling the helmet, she watched the familiar scene of people worshiping Kouga like the demigod he was. Kouga could certainly take the limelight when he needed, and take it he did. It never surprised her that his communications business was Japan's prime entertainment source.

Kouga turned sharply to a camera lens and said, "This skydiving demonstration will be aired on channel five tonight. It is for the safety of all peoples that I, and Ms. Higurashi, take these risks."

_What? _Kagome's legs jellied at the mere _thought _of shark diving.

Kouga marched over to Kagome and linked her arm through his. The female reporters swooned, while the men lit with admiration. Kouga placed his free hand over his heart and declared like a conquering hero, "Ms. Higurashi and I must now return to the office. Our commitment to quality programming never ends."

At that exact moment—and Kagome _knew _it'd been planned—a topless black Hummer sped across the meadow. In a cloud of dirt, it stopped right beside the gaggle of reporters. Ginta's driver's cap looked ridiculous with his bulky pilot suit.

Kouga led her through the crowd, the mass spreading like the Red Sea. Suddenly a reporter thrust his microphone in Kagome's face. Before she could blink he said, "So when is the wedding, Ms. Higurashi?"

Totally blanking out, Kagome said, "Well, it hasn't been set yet, but probably June."

The crowd went wild.

Kouga stiffened beside her. Looking up at him, she read pure shock in his eyes. _Oh. Crap. _Kagome's face went scarlet. Before she could speak, Kouga tossed her into the Hummer.

"Ginta, office. Now," he demanded.

Groaning, Kagome put her head between her legs. "Tell me they meant Shippo and Rin."

In a steady voice, Kouga said, "And how would they ever know that your kitsune son just killed some dragons, brought some people back from the dead, and _who knows what else _just so he could become engaged to Rin Taisho. Last night."

Ginta started laughing. Kagome could feel a headache coming on.

In a whisper she said, "Please don't fire me."

Kouga put a hand on her shoulder. In a soft voice he said, "You know you have a job as long as you want one."

Feeling her shame slowly ebb away, Kagome looked up at him. "Thank you," she said.

Kouga's eyes were warm. He gave her back a pat and said, "No problem. You have an article to write. We have some damage control on our hands, but it'll be handled."

Sitting up, she leveled him with a glare. "Shark diving? Ice climbing?"

Spreading his arms he said, "But Ms. Higurashi, it's what the people _need." _

"Don't give me that crap."

Chuckling, Kouga sat back in his seat. Kagome watched as his ponytail moved in the wind. "Well, Kagome, considering all the harassment we're bound to get from your recent admission—"

"You mean increased viewership? Interviews? You should be thanking me," she said dryly.

"All of that aside—you owe me."

Before she could interrupt, he put a hand in the air. "_And," _he continued, "With all the time off you'll be needing for this 'Lord of the West' shindig—"

"Wedding."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes. Turning his gaze back to her, she was caught by his intensity. "I'm gonna assign you a topic that'll merge your matrimonial _and _career responsibilities."

Kagome sensed that whatever this was going to be, would not be comfortable.

_**BAM!**_

The Hummer suddenly jerked upwards and caught air. Kagome shrieked. Ginta had catapulted them over a cliff. The vehicle soared forward, but before it could reach land, the Hummer tipped downwards. A rocky ravine lay beneath them.

"Ginta! Where did you learn to drive?" Kouga yelled.

"An online course, sir!"

Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome and prepared to leap from the Hummer. But before he could jump, Kagome's body erupted in pink light.

_Save us, _she thought.

The wolves watched in astonishment as her aura encircled the entire vehicle. The falling stopped. Her eyes opened, glowing with power. Kouga's hold on her slackened. His mouth gaped.

The miko levitated them steadily to the other side. Once they'd landed, her aura returned to her body. She glowed a pale pink as it slowly reentered her.

Kagome leaned her head on the seat in front of her, beads of sweat on her brow. "Well, haven't done that in a while," she said meekly.

Kouga and Ginta exchanged a look. Kouga reached for her, but a firm grip caught his wrist. Looking up, Kouga's eyes met angry amber. Inuyasha stood seething just outside the Hummer, clad only in jeans and a t-shirt. To Kouga's immense surprise, Sesshoumaru stood a few feet away in a black business suit.

"What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kouga bristled instantly. "What's it to you?"

"Guys, stop it," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha's grip on Kouga loosened. In a quiet voice he asked, "You ok Kagome?"

She nodded her head and said, "Yeah, just need rest. Don't worry."

Ginta called cheerily from the driver's seat, "Hey there Inuyasha. No biggie. I'm just not the best driver."

Inuyasha's voice was low and dangerous. "Aren't you gonna hold your packmate accountable for endangering her life?"

Kagome whispered, "Guys—"

Without breaking eye contact with Inuyasha, Kouga said, "Ginta."

"Yes sir?"

"No sweets for three months. And you can forget about driving. Ever."

Inuyasha growled. "If that's what you think Kagome's worth, you just insulted her."

"Well I—"

Kagome sat up and forced some distance between the two. Looking at Sesshoumaru she said, "Why are you here?"

For once his calm energy was more than welcome. "I assumed a threat was present."

Kagome nodded her head. "Well, thanks for coming but we're good." Sesshoumaru nodded, looking only mildly annoyed at the false alarm.

Turning to Inuyasha she said, "Inuyasha I appreciate it, but this isn't a world of Narakus. I can handle myself."

Inuyasha stared down at her. Only after hearing what she'd said did she realize how hurtful it could sound. Stepping back he said, "I get it."

"Inuyasha," she called.

He didn't look back. He walked into the trees and presumably in the direction of his dojo. Heart aching, she thought, _Why does he always make me feel fifteen again?_

Shaking her head, she was surprised to see that Sesshoumaru still stood nearby. His eyes followed his brother's path, seemingly in thought.

In a deflated voice, Kouga said, "Want something, Sesshoumaru?"

The Western Lord slid his gaze to the wolf prince. He walked forward until he was only a foot from the Hummer. "I require the miko's assistance."

Kagome nearly keeled over in shock. _Him?_ Needing _her_ assistance? Shippo really must have remodeled Hell.

Kouga said, "In what capacity?"

Sesshoumaru's gaze fell upon her. She tried not to squirm. "Rin requires aid."

Kagome could hear the kogs in Kouga's brain twirling. In the front seat, Ginta was opening a Snicker's bar.

Kouga cleared his voice and took a distinguished air. "You are aware that Ms. Higurashi is my employee."

Kagome cringed. Whenever "Ms. Higurashi" came into the picture, Kagome was doomed.

"I am aware," Sesshoumaru replied.

Nodding, Kouga said, "Rin's wedding plans will severely limit Kagome's reporting abilities."

Kouga paused. Sesshoumaru remained silent.

"That being the case," Kouga said, "I want to make a deal."

Was it just her, or did Sesshoumaru's eyes glint? Literally, _glint?_

"Go on."

Kouga put one hand firmly on Kagome's shoulder. "Rin can have Kagome as much as she needs her up until the wedding. _But, _Kagome must be allowed to write a full-length CEO-interview scoop on Taisho Real Estate."

Sesshoumaru huffed. "The miko has already agreed to her duties. You have no leverage."

Kagome could literally _hear _Kouga clench his teeth. "If you don't agree, she'll lose her job."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Both youkai looked at her.

After a pause, Sesshoumaru said, "Her employment does not concern me."

Kouga stood up in the car. "You're heartless."

"And you lack substance."

Kagome looked between the two youkai. Sesshoumaru, a granite wall. Kouga, a volcano. Nervously she said, "It's ok. I can, you know, get another job."

Kouga's head whipped toward her.

Trying not to cower under his stare she said, "I mean, especially after today, maybe it'd be best, and—"

"Taisho," Kouga declared, "You **will** agree to this or I will personally ensure that your daughter's wedding is a disaster."

Sesshoumaru's glace shifted between Kouga and Ginta. Kagome watched Sesshoumaru's nails elongate into claws. In a threatening voice Sesshoumaru said, "So that's where you're taking this, ookami?"

"You try to kill me, Kagome zaps you."

"Usually the miko refrains from murder."

Kouga growled, "I'll pay her."

Kagome rubbed her temples. Even five centuries later the youkai in her life had egos the size of small countries.

Looking up, she was met with Sesshoumaru's fierce stare. Kagome could hear the trees rustling about them, and Kouga breathing beside her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the taiyoukai before her. The way his long silver hair moved was kind of... mesmerizing. _Ok, yep, I really need to lie down. _

With a curt nod of his head, Sesshoumaru said, "Agreed."

Kouga smiled toothily. "Great."

Feeling like a bartered cow, Kagome said, "Get me to a bed. Now."

Ginta choked on his chocolate. Looking back at them he said, "Well boss, sounds like the lady knows what she wants!"

Kagome watched Kouga's tan skin turn distinctly red. Groaning she said, "Guys you know what I mean. Damn sleep deprivation!" Looking at Sesshoumaru she said, "This is all your fault!"

_Is his lip quirked up?_ _Like a grin?_ Laughing at her, no doubt.

Tired and somewhat pissy, Kagome heaved herself out of the Hummer and onto the grass. Standing as tall as she could at five feet five inches, she peered up at Sesshoumaru. "Rin needs help? Take me there. You two have already figured out _my_ _life _for the next few months so I might as well play along, right?"

Realizing his blunder, Kouga said, "Hey Kagome, I didn't mean—"

Turning to him she waved her hand and said, "I know Kouga, it's ok. I'm just tired. I'll talk with Rin, take a nap, and... somehow... get the piece to you by 5pm." Her voiced weakened at the mounting impossibilities. Apart from learning that skydiving was totally awesome, she had no other research to go on. _Dang it. _

Put at ease by her explanation, Kouga motioned to Ginta to start the engine. Looking back at Kagome he said, "Well Ms. Higurashi, I'll let you out of the shark diving on one condition."

Kagome instantly brightened. "Yes?"

"You make _sure _I get that skydiving piece by 5. It is, after all, a pivotal piece since it announces our recent engagement." He winked at her, and slapped the side of Ginta's seat. The engine roared. Kagome's stomach flip-flopped. With screeching wheels, the two wolves barreled through the forest.

"Engagement?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Tilting her head toward him she said, "Don't believe anything he says."

"I rarely do."

Blame it on the sleep deprivation, but for whatever reason, he made her laugh.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me your thoughts. Thank you so much and take care!<p>

All the best,

AndrewsRedSweater


	3. The Lady

_**Miraculous**_

By AndrewsRedSweater

Posted April 22, 2011

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The series belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, all rights reserved. I am making no profit from this fanfiction. It is purely for my personal amusement. And hopefully yours, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Lady<strong>

_Oh soul, you worry too much.  
>You have seen your own strength.<br>You have seen your own beauty.  
>You have seen your golden wings.<br>Of anything less, why do you worry?  
>You are in truth the soul, of the soul, of the soul.<em>

Jalal al-Din Rumi

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru landed them on a wooden bridge above a calm river. Looking at the orange koi swimming beneath her, Kagome gathered her thoughts. <em>I just traveled by... light. <em>She'd seen Sesshoumaru transform into a sphere of light before, but had no idea he could take tag-alongs. Shaking her head, she looked at her surroundings. They were in a blooming Japanese garden.

_Where the heck am I? _Kagome turned to ask Sesshoumaru, only to find him walking toward an enormous Japanese style stone building. Resting in a mountain covered in sakura trees, it was so grand that she likened it to a storybook castle. A large courtyard lie before the castle, lush with fragrant flowers and whispering fountains. Jogging to keep up with the taiyoukai, Kagome watched a sleek black limo drive toward the castle.

Sesshoumaru stood at the feet of the marble entryway. Coming to his side, Kagome whispered, "Sesshoumaru, where are we?"

"My mother's palace."

The limo parked before them. Sesshoumaru stepped forward, and Rin elegantly stepped from the limo. When her brown eyes fell on Kagome, she said, "Oh Kagome! I didn't know you'd be here too!"

Turning a level stare at Sesshoumaru, Kagome waited for an explanation. It never came.

At that instant, a stunning female inuyoukai appeared at Kagome's side. Her silver hair topped her head in three buns, while a rich red kimono covered her figure. In a smooth voice she said, "Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru. Lady Rin." She bowed deeply in Sesshoumaru's direction

"Good morning Sazuki!" Rin said with a friendly wave. Sesshoumaru merely inclined his head.

Sazuki's yellow gaze fell on Kagome, but Sesshoumaru offered no explanation. Smiling, Kagome reached out her hand and said, "I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you."

With a sniff, Sazuki turned and said, "Lord Sesshoumaru I will escort your party to the throne room. Please ask this human to change her... outfit."

Kagome peered down at her dirty skydiving suit. _Oh. Right. _

Rin stepped forward and took Kagome's hand in hers. Leading her to the limo, she said, "Don't worry, I have some clothes in the car."

Looking at Rin's peach kimono, Kagome felt like a ruffian. _Thanks Kouga. Thanks. _

* * *

><p>Wearing only jeans, a red top, and heels, Kagome prepared herself to meet Sesshoumaru's mother. Standing before two broad mahogany doors inlaid with gold orchids, Kagome wondered what Sesshoumaru was up to. <em>And here I thought wedding planners just talked about cake. Silly me. <em>

Keeping her voice low, Kagome asked,"So... is your mom ok with humans?"

"Depends on her appetite."

"She sounds..." Kagome tried to think of something polite.

"Vicious."

"Yes."

Kagome glanced up at him. His lip tipped sardonically. Rin winked at her.

The large doors opened before them. The main room made Kagome think of a jewelry box. It had marble flooring, lush carpets, tall windows, and ornate vases. But nothing compared to the beauty resting in the throne. Kagome gulped. If Sesshoumaru was beautiful, then his mother was... ethereal.

The three of them walked forward. Sesshoumaru at the center, escorting Rin on his left side. Kagome walked on his right and struggled to look dignified in jeans.

"Who is she?" The Lady's gaze never touched Kagome. Made sense. To an ancient taiyouaki, Kagome was nothing more than a child. _Or maybe an appetizer._

"The miko who defeated the Spider Demon."

Kagome was impressed that her eyeballs didn't pop out of their sockets and roll on the floor. _Last time I'd checked I was the "poorly trained" miko!_

"Hmm." The Lady folded her hands in front of her.

"We are here concerning Rin's betrothal."

The Lady scoffed. "This does not interest me."

Clenching her fist, Kagome thought, _Rude must run in the family. _

Sesshoumaru's voice sharpened. "As a child I adopted, and who shares my lifespan, Rin is more than human."

The Lady's stare was flat and unchanging. Kagome got the distinct feeling that this was not a new conversation.

"This Sesshoumaru intends to give Rin the heron bone."

The Lady's claws cut into the throne's armrests.

"This Sesshoumaru intends to take it this instant."

Two elongated fangs appeared between her Ladyship's ruby lips. The ladies in waiting at her sides stood straighter. Completely at a loss, Kagome looked at Rin. Rin stared at her father in happy surprise.

A fierce roar erupted from the Lady. Fiery magenta youki lit around her, consuming her in a blaze. Her eyes glowed yellow and her silver hair curled around her. Sesshoumaru bared his teeth and ignited his green youki. His claws lengthened, and Kagome could smell the burning poison from where she stood. Their two auras grew larger as their features became increasingly canine.

As mother and son revved for battle, Kagome thought, _If I die a wedding planner, I will regret it for the rest of my afterlife. _

Kagome looked for Rin. To avoid Sesshoumaru's poisonous aura, Rin had escaped to the wall covered in tall windows. The Lady hadn't left her throne, and Sesshoumaru hadn't budged an inch. They seemed satisfied to throw their energy until one weakened or was overcome. The enormous room was almost completely divided in magenta and green youki, as mother and son duked it out.

Rin stared at her father, terror in her eyes. _These two idiots are gonna fry us both and never realize it! _Kagome acted. Finding a path not yet taken in demonic light, Kagome dodged forward and over to Rin. Standing in front of Rin, Kagome whispered, "I'm not gonna let the bride die just yet." Rin laughed weakly.

For the second time that day, Kagome erupted in pink light. _Who knew a wedding would be so much like war? _Surrounding Rin and herself in a warm womb of safety, Kagome watched the taiyoukai and evaluated the situation. Honestly, she had no idea what was happening. The two auras met in the middle, and were eating away at each other. They seemed evenly matched.

Suddenly, the sound of cracking china filled the room. The Lady's priceless vases shattered across the marble floor. Kagome looked up to see the looming windows vibrate, cracks splitting across the broad panes. _The glass is going to hit us! _

Kagome strengthened her force field. Glancing at the front of the room, she saw that the handmaidens' blue auras were faltering against the onslaught. Unbeknownst to the Lady (as least, Kagome hoped it was "unbeknownst"), her magenta aura was smothering them with her power.

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled.

"STOP!" she screamed. But the inuyoukai were consumed in conflict.

**_BOOM! _**

Rin jumped and gripped Kagome's arm. An enormous chandelier slammed on the ground between the two inuyoukai. Diamonds and gold scattered across the floor. Looking up, Kagome watched in slow motion as a glass shard bigger than her torso fell toward Rin's head.

"That does it," she growled.

Kagome pulled Rin to her side and calling on every inch of her power, she ran toward the room's center. With magenta and green youki cutting at her force field, Kagome pushed her aura outward until her purity began consuming everything in its wake.

_I hope this works. _

Sparkling pink light sucked up every taste of youki it found. But it was not easy. Kagome had literally stuck herself and Rin in the center of a whirlwind. And she was tiring quickly.

Kagome could feel Rin's fingers around her arm. "You can do this Kagome," she whispered.

Kagome nodded. _After all, I still need to make dinner. _

With a grunt, Kagome tightened her muscles and slammed her energy outwards. Reaching her arms above her, she expanded her force field until it shoved the magenta and green light back to its owners. Her black hair flying above her and her eyes lit, she didn't use her miko powers, she _became _them.

All Kagome could see was pink light. She hoped it was working. She also hoped that it didn't work so well that she murdered the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands, and killed two handmaidens in the process.

"She did it," a deep voice whispered.

And then black.

* * *

><p>Kagome rolled on her side. Curling in her blankets she thought, <em>I don't remember buying silk covers, but good choice. <em>

"Miko."

Her eyes snapped open. Her eyes found Sesshoumaru leaning against a wall covered entirely in wall scrolls. Judging by the expensive four-poster bed and antique oil lamps, she was still in his mother's palace. Outside the sky was black.

"What happened?"

Shifting his eyes to her face Sesshoumaru said, "You ended my mother's tantrum."

Kagome blinked.

Reaching in his jacket's breast pocket, Sesshoumaru removed a bone hair pin as large as his palm. It was designed in an elaborate cloud motif and was crowned with sapphires.

In a breathy whisper Kagome said, "I've never seen anything like it."

Looking at it with a distant expression, he said, "It is one of my clan's greatest treasures."

Sitting up in the bed Kagome said, "Let me get this straight. Did I just help you steal from your mother?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her hard. _Crap. I just offended him. _

Kagome stuttered, "I mean—"

At that moment the bedroom doors flung open. Rin ran in carrying a tray of food. "Kagome! Are you alright?"

Rin hurried to Kagome's side. Red faced, completely out of breath, and hair flying from her usually elegant bun, Kagome couldn't help chuckling at the picture Rin made.

"Hey, it's not funny Kagome! I mean, I haven't seen you do something like that since I was really small, and that was so long ago, and I know it was only a few years for you, but still! Are you sure you don't need to sleep longer? And, what if you'd—"

Kagome put her hand on Rin's hand. Smiling she said, "I'm fine, thank you."

Rin's large eyes scrutinized Kagome's face. Satisfied that Kagome was telling the truth, Rin stood up gracefully. Clearing her throat, she lowered her eyes and bowed. "Thank you for protecting me, Kagome."

Kagome waved her off. Reaching for her rice bowl she said, "No problem. I know you'd do the same for me."

Rin smiled brilliantly. Looking at her father, she bowed and acted as though she hadn't just shouted for a full minute. Easing the wrinkles from her kimono she said, "Good evening Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru over the edge of her rice bowl. He nodded his head at his daughter, amusement in his eyes. Rin took the teapot and began pouring their tea.

_Since when does Sesshoumaru show "amusement"? _Granted... she'd only seen Rin and Sesshoumaru a few times over the past three years. Maybe... maybe the years had changed him more than she'd guessed. Thinking of his pushiness last night she thought, _Or maybe not. _

Shrugging to herself, Kagome looked out the room's open window. Silver constellations twirled in the black sky. Watching the stars, she wondered if she should call Kouga to see if she needed to stop in the office tomorrow. _Wait. _

"Damn it!" she yelled.

"Ah!" Rin shrieked.

Kagome felt hot tea seep into the bed covers. She'd caused Rin to spill the tea. "Is the rice really that bad?" Rin asked lightly.

Kagome slapped her forehead. "No, no. I'm sorry. It's just that—what time is it?"

Staring at her like she was insane, Sesshoumaru said, "Early morning."

Sinking her head in her hands, Kagome muttered, "Shark diving. Shark diving. _Why_ shark diving?"

Rin patted Kagome on the back. "Does this have something to do with Mr. Kouga?"

Kagome nodded in despair.

Interrupting her pity party, Sesshoumaru said, "We will be departing soon."

Kagome heard his fancypants shoes click out of the room.

"Hey Rin—"

"Yes?"

"Could I use your cell phone?"

"Mmhm." Rin opened her clutch and tossed the phone to Kagome.

"Thank you." Dreading the worst, Kagome dialed her voicemail.

A woman's mechanical voice said, "You have one new message. Received yesterday at 5:01pm."

Holding her breath, Kouga's voice rammed against her eardrum. "Well hello Ms. Higurashi. As your employer I must admit my shock and dismay at your failure to produce an article by the allotted time. However—GINTA GET OFF THAT—_ahem, however, _I have taken it upon myself to hold an interview this evening so as to ensure quality journalism."

Kagome sighed. _He really is milking this._

Then his voice dropped so low she felt it in her toes. "So Kagome, shark diving it is. I do look forward to seeing you in a wetsuit."

Kagome shut the phone. Sometimes she missed the days when he just held her hands and called her "wife." _That _hadn't been sexy.

"Ready to go Kagome?"

"As long as Sesshoumaru's mom doesn't kill me."

Rin laughed. Kagome didn't find that encouraging.

* * *

><p>Rin led Kagome to an enormous indoor garden. Paper lamps hung from the trees and illuminated their path. Trees with white blossoms bigger than Kagome's head hung above them. Irises and roses surrounded the path, while night birds flew above. As they rounded a willow, Kagome spotted the Lady of the West and Sesshoumaru sharing tea beneath a large magenta umbrella. Candles and scrolls rested on the table before them. Both in awe and fear of Sesshoumaru's mother, Kagome thought, <em>Can't say the woman doesn't have style.<em>

Sesshoumaru looked up as they entered.

Before they could sit on the cushions, the Lady said, "Tatsuyi, take Lady Rin to my room. Allow her to choose three items."

The Lady's handmaidens sat beneath a large tree. The one dressed in blue robes stood, bowed to her lady, and escorted Rin through the garden. Before Rin exited from sight, she turned and sent Kagome a thumbs up.

Straightening her spine, Kagome did her best to not look like a coward. _Think of this as shark practice, _she told herself.

Without looking at Kagome, Sesshoumaru's mother said, "Do not forget, miko, that I _will_ be attending the ceremony."

Kagome gulped. That seemed to please the Lady of the West.

Reaching for her tea, the Lady continued breezily, "It is bizarre that my son has entrusted this event to a human, let alone a miko."

Kagome's eyes flitted to Sesshoumaru. He sat still, taut as an arrow. _He doesn't trust her, _she realized.

Her Ladyship's eyes whipped toward Kagome's. Large yellow eyes burned into blue. In a steely voice she said, "At least this way if you ruin the event I will feel justified in killing you, Spider Demon miko or not. You may be able to fight back, miko, but you would never win."

Even the night birds fell silent.

Angrily, Kagome thought, _Now she's getting personal. _Kagome moved her lips to speak, but a look from Sesshoumaru silenced her. His mother gave a barking laugh.

In between her cruel laughter, she said, "Amaya, take the miko to the armory."

The remaining maid, identical to the first but wearing green robes, stood, bowed to her mistress, and walked down a path in the opposite direction Rin had gone.

Kagome's feet stayed rooted to the ground. She didn't trust the Lady's intentions for one second. For all she knew, Amaya could be her very well dressed executioner. The Lady turned her eyes to her scrolls and ignored Kagome like a piece of furniture.

Sesshoumaru rose. With a curt nod to his mother, he came beside Kagome and walked with her. Letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, the two of them weaved through the lamp lit garden. Amaya was long gone, but Sesshoumaru seemed to know where he was going.

After a while, the cooing birds and singing grasshoppers returned. It was beautiful and surprisingly peaceful walking with him. But for Rin's sake, Kagome needed to ask something. Glancing at Sesshoumaru, she said, "Earlier, weren't you the least bit concerned about Rin?"

Sesshoumaru continued walking. "I am always concerned for her safety."

"Your energy could have killed her."

"I am aware."

Peeved, Kagome cut in front of him and looked him in the eyes. "Then why didn't you protect her?"

His golden gaze met hers. "Because I knew you would."

Stunned, Kagome stood still as Sesshoumaru walked past her. He was far along when Kagome finally unfroze herself and caught up to him. After what he'd said, it was becoming increasingly difficult to stay mad. "Isn't that leaving a lot to chance?"

Finally, Sesshoumaru stopped. "You have been chosen to organize this wedding not only for your kinship with the groom."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"This position required an individual both willing and capable of protecting my daughter when necessary."

_So that's why Rin "needed" me today. _

Kagome stayed silent. Looking at him, she couldn't keep a sly smile from twisting her lips.

"So I guess the whole 'poorly trained' miko thing was just out of anger, huh?"

"Do not be flip, miko."

"What?"

Sighing, he said, "Do not mistake power for skill."

To Kagome's severe embarrassment, she could feel a blush staining her cheeks as she looked at him. "You think I'm powerful," she whispered.

For the smallest instant, she felt him reading her eyes. Not just staring her down as he normally did, but really looking. But before she could blink, Sesshoumaru turned and continued walking.

* * *

><p>Inside the heart of the castle, Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood before two large wooden doors. They were engraved with Inutaisho's final battle with Ryuukotsusei. The detail was sublime, showing the dog lord and his rival in exquisite bas relief. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. <em>It's moments like these I remember... Sesshoumaru's actually a demon god. <em>

As Amaya opened one of the doors, Kagome kept her eyes from Sesshoumaru. _What would Mama think of the way I've been talking to a _god? _A god who's over a millenia old? _She had a feeling Mama would be none too pleased.

The room before them was so large Kagome couldn't see the end of it. It was filled with rows upon rows of towering cabinets, each filled with weapons both beautiful and useless in the modern world.

Amaya stepped ahead of them, and said, "Please wait here." Bowing, she turned and walked into the room. Standing there with Sesshoumaru, Kagome was overtaken by the familiar itchy, awkward feeling. _Dang it. _

But... she did owe him something. Plus, the silence was killing her. Clearing her throat, Kagome stared ahead and said, "Um... thank you bringing Sango and Miroku back."

Silence. Kagome thought her only answer would be Amaya's scuffling in the distance. Finally, Sesshoumaru said, "Your kitsune was responsible for their return."

Happily surprised at his willingness to engage her, Kagome thought out her reply. Keeping her eyes on the stone floor, she said, "I know. But I know you played a part. Sango told me. So... so for what it's worth... thank you."

If silence could feel surprised, it did then. Kagome smiled to herself. _He's not used to being thanked. _

Amaya appeared suddenly before them. In her hands were two bundles. Stepping before Kagome, Amaya held out the first item. It was long and wrapped in green silk.

Looking at it, Kagome said, "Is it for me?"

Amaya nodded.

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, but as usual, his face revealed nothing. Taking the package in her hands, she was surprised at its weight. Unwrapping it slowly, complete astonishment washed over her face.

"It's... it's my... oh my." Stepping closer to one of the oil lamps, Kagome held up the bow that she hadn't held in three years... or five hundred. There was even one remaining arrow.

Overcome with emotion, Kagome ran her fingers over the weapon that had seen her through some of her happiest and darkest days. Holding it to her chest, she whispered, "Thank you."

Amaya nodded. "Our Ladyship has kept it for ages at the request of Lady Rin." The handmaiden held up the green silk and silently rewrapped the bow and arrow.

Kagome wanted to ask why it'd taken three years for her Ladyship to return it to its rightful owner, but bit her tongue. Amaya handed Kagome the second package with all the grace of an immortal being. Kagome looked at the small red package and had no idea what to expect next.

Cradling the item in her hands she thought, _I left nothing else behind. _Unwrapping it slowly, Kagome was surprised to uncover a pair of pink sapphire earrings.

Totally confused, Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru for an explanation. As usual, he stayed silent. Looking at Amaya, Kagome asked, "Excuse me ma'am, but these aren't mine."

Amaya gave a cunning smile. "Her Ladyship would like them to be a reminder of your obligation to this house. And the repercussions if you should fail."

Kagome did not want to put them on. _Too scared my ears will burn off!_

Amaya stepped forward to help Kagome put them on.

"Will that be all?" Sesshoumaru said.

Catching herself, Amaya bowed deeply and said, "Yes, my Lord."

"Then we will be going." Sesshoumaru turned and Kagome did her best to match his stride.

Walking toward what Kagome assumed was the castle's entrance, Kagome asked, "If your mom wants to kill me, why would she give me gifts?"

Sliding his gaze toward her, Sesshoumaru said, "My mother may be cruel, but she is not unintelligent. Sometimes it is wise to befriend one's enemy."

Thinking back to Ryuukotsusei's engraving, Kagome thought, _Unless they betray you. _

Long ago Sesshoumaru had called her a "necessary ally". Did he see her like his mother did? Was that her worth to beings who live forever and have immeasurable power?

Catching herself, she shook those thoughts from her head. _Screw it. I don't care. _

* * *

><p>From her seat in the limo, Kagome watched the sunrise across Tokyo. With her mind deep in thought, Kagome played with Rin's long hair. As soon as they'd left the Lady of the West's stuffy yet gorgeous abode, Rin had unpinned her hair and flopped her head in Kagome's lap for a much needed sleep.<p>

Looking down at Rin's smile, Kagome thought, _To be honest, I know the eight-year-old Rin much better than this adult Rin. This Rin lived through the Meiji era, the World Wars, saw Japan's rise as an international power... I can't even imagine all the things she's experienced. Or all the heartaches she's felt. _

Playing with Rin's bangs, Kagome laughed at herself._ I complain about not having a guy in my life, and I'm just twenty-two. Rin's had to wait more than five hundred years. _

Kagome's respect for Rin instantly increased. _I too can be patient. Can't I?_

"We have arrived."

Kagome jumped in her seat. Sesshoumaru had finally looked up from his laptop. She could see the shrine's steps from the window behind him.

"Oh. Right."

Looking down, Kagome gently eased Rin off her lap and onto the leather seat. Their driver opened the limo door for her, and Kagome did her best to not bump into Sesshoumaru's long legs or Rin's three mahogany chests.

Kagome stepped out of the vehicle. Catching a glimpse of the driver, Kagome bowed politely and said, "Morning, Jaken."

Jaken nodded his head. Years of human interaction had tempered his animosity toward humans, but it was obvious he much preferred youkai company. Trying not to stare at his toady humanoid form, Kagome pivoted on her foot and prepared herself for the long march upward.

"Miko."

Turning quickly, she saw Sesshoumaru draw himself from the limo. Handing her the silk-wrapped packages, he said, "Rin will contact you later."

Nodding her head, Kagome asked, "You gonna tell me about that heron bone later?"

Silence.

_Well, it was worth a try._

Smiling brightly she said, "See you later, then."

Without leaving room for a response, Kagome turned and took the stairs two at a time.

* * *

><p>For the second night in a row, Kagome crept past Shippo's sleeping form in the living room and quietly entered her bedroom. Dead tired, she shucked her heels and yanked off her shirt. Unzipping her jeans, she bent to slide them down her legs.<p>

"You're engaged to Kouga."

Kagome jammed her toe against her dresser in shock. "Crap!" she yelled.

Turning around, she whispered fiercely, "What are you doing here?" Kagome reached for her shirt to cover her chest.

Inuyasha sat on her bed, his amber eyes hard. "Not like it's anything I haven't seen before."

Straightening, Kagome folded her arms over her chest. "_That _was uncalled for."

Looking away, he said, "Yeah. Sorry. Get dressed."

Pulling the shirt over her head, Kagome asked again, "Why are you here?"

"Saw Kouga's interview last night. And the footage from your landing."

Outraged, Kagome bounded across the room and stood in front of him. "And you believed that?"

"You're the one who wants a June wedding." His eyes stung her deeper than she'd care to admit.

Growling, Kagome said, "It's not what it looks like."

Inuyasha's voice was rough. "Then what is it?"

Putting her hands on her hips, Kagome said in a patronizing voice, "Think hard Inuyasha. Just who do we know that's engaged?"

His eyes grew angrier.

"Ok, sorry for that." Deflating, Kagome sat on the bed beside him and said, "It sounds stupid, but I was talking about Shippo and Rin's wedding. Sesshoumaru told me Rin wants a June wedding, so that's what was on my mind."

Inuyasha let out a deep breath.

In a soft voice Kagome added, "Kouga's just being... Kouga."

"Seemed pretty real when you didn't come home tonight."

"Inuyasha..."

"Sango and Miroku missed you."

Righteous anger filled her. Standing up again, she said, "Oh, so that's what this is all about. You decided to camp out in my room to make sure I knew Sango and Miroku missed me. Right. Well, I got it."

In a flash Inuyasha was before her, his body only a whisper from hers. "What do you want me to say Kagome?"

Her blue eyes cut into his. "All the things you _don't _say."

Before she could think, his body was against hers. An arm around her waist, a hot hand on her cheek. "We've tried this before," he whispered.

Kagome threaded her fingers in his hair, the familiar feeling of his body heating her from the inside out. Whenever she found herself here, she was willing to say everything. To hold both sides of the conversation if need be. _But... but not this time. I've learned that much. _

Something in his amber eyes broke. Before she knew it, his lips were raging against hers. As he dipped her back, Kagome couldn't keep herself from moaning. Her breasts flattened against his chest, and she was consumed with want.

Pulling back, Kagome whispered, "Wait."

His lips sucked on her ear. "Your purity still tastes fresh," he growled.

Struggling as hard as she could to not do something she'd regret later, Kagome said, "If we're going to do this, you need—_ahh..." _She could feel his smile against her skin. _Stay strong, _she told herself.

"You need to commit to me," she breathed.

_There. I've thrown the gauntlet. _

His lips stopped. "So you're putting requirements on me again," he said.

Cupping Inuyasha's chin in her hand she said, "If you want this. Then, yes."

Inuyasha's amber eyes bore into hers. Kagome held her breath.

Easing her into a standing position, he said, "We've been through this before."

Sensing the familiar rejection, Kagome pushed him away. Turning, she walked to her bathroom and shut the door.

As she folded herself on the tile floor, Kagome prayed he hadn't seen her tears.

* * *

><p>Have you heard the song "E.T." yet by Katy Perry? Totally makes me think of Kagome and Sesshoumaru. =)<p>

Also, please don't worry about the current Kagome x Inuyasha. To keep Kagome and Sesshoumaru in character, I felt it best to start from this point and move forward.

Please review and tell me your thoughts. It means a lot.

All the best,

AndrewsRedSweater


	4. The Heron and The Dog

_**Miraculous**_

By AndrewsRedSweater

Posted April 23, 2011

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The series belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, all rights reserved. I am making no profit from this fanfiction. It is purely for my personal amusement. And hopefully yours, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Heron and The Dog<strong>

"Most folks are as happy as they make their minds to be."

—Abraham Lincoln

* * *

><p>Rampant dust. <em>Check. <em>Leaves everywhere. _Check. _Molding. _Check._ Broken shingles. _Double check._ Visitors? _Not so much. _

Staring at the shrine, Kagome couldn't help praying her grandfather's spirit was very, very compassionate about all the responsibilities on her back. _If he's not... well, that would explain the quirky plumbing. He__** would**_ _hit where it hurt the most. _

Sighing, Kagome tied her hair in a ponytail and reached for her broom. _Mama would say, "Kagome what's the right way to eat an elephant?" And the answer would be "One bite at a time." _Shaking her head, Kagome prayed for mercy from the cleaning spirits.

"Want some tea?"

Miroku stood beside her, a mug in each hand. Smiling, Kagome nodded. "You know the way to tempt me."

Handing her a steeping mug, Miroku laughed. "Come now, Kagome. I'm a married man. Rather slow to action aren't we?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome said, "Good thing you reminded me. Things could have gotten indecent."

Miroku nodded solemnly. "I would not expect anything less from you."

After sipping her green tea, Kagome sighed. "It's good to have you back Miroku."

"Good to be here. And interesting." His glance fell on Inuyasha's motorcycle in the parking lot.

Following his gaze, Kagome asked, "Did he give you guys the grand tour yesterday? Explain television and everything?"

Taking the broom from her hand, Miroku said, "For now I will accustom myself with what I know and slowly expand forward. I fear becoming all too much of something all at once."

"You still speak in riddles."

"You're still involved with Inuyasha."

_Touch__é__. _

Trying to hide her face in her tea Kagome mumbled, "What gave it away?"

Setting his mug on the ground, Miroku began sweeping. In a light voice he said, "Oh, perhaps it was him running out yesterday morning to 'save' you, only to return and punch a tree until it exploded."

"I had no idea."

Continuing in an easy voice Miroku said, "Or perhaps it was when we were at his dojo, saw Kouga's interview, and then he proceeded to... hmm... annihilate his students."

Kagome choked on her tea.

Miroku stopped sweeping. He stood and looked at her. "But I'd say the dead give away was seeing him enter your room last night."

Kagome smiled weakly. "You're still as observant as ever."

Putting a hand on her shoulder, his purple eyes met hers. "I was dead, Kagome. That doesn't mean I lost my mental capacities."

"Too true."

Removing his hand, he turned back to sweeping. With his back to her, he said, "It's apparent he loves you but remains thickheaded. You know him, Kagome. That means you're responsible for respecting him, and his limits."

Walking around until she faced Miroku she asked skeptically, "Did he put you up to this?"

Smiling at her, he said, "No. Does it strike a chord?"

Keeping her eyes on his she said, "Yes."

Seeing the heaviness in her blue eyes, Miroku stood straight. Resting his head on the broom so his eyes were level with hers, he said, "I know him. And I know you. Be careful with yourself."

Stunned, Kagome thought, _Am I so easy to read?_

Turning back to his sweeping, Miroku said, "What do you think about having help around the shrine?"

Kagome's dark clouds moved aside. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

Standing straight, Miroku swept his hand forward and said, "Yes, lady priestess. For your shrine and home are invaded by malignant spirits." Kagome scoffed. Miroku continued, "_If _you allow this humble monk and his feisty, beautiful wife to stay here and care for the upkeep and demons, I daresay our weekly pay will be small in comparison to the many obligations weighing you down."

For not the first time, Kagome wondered if Miroku was psychic.

Kagome reached her hand forward. "Deal."

Miroku looked at her hand. Looking back at Kagome he said, "You do realize I was exaggerating about the pay."

Jutting her hand in his face, Kagome said, "Miroku, this is Tokyo. There's a cost for everything, and it's high. Shake my hand and help an overworked miko clean her gutters."

Sighing, Miroku said, "Well, if I must. You certainly have become a forward woman these past years."

Chuckling Kagome said, "That's your employer you're speaking to."

Miroku narrowed his eyes at her. "Well honored employer, there will be no sexual favors upon this innocent soul. You must respect my Buddhist sanctity."

Turning toward the house, Kagome laughed and said, "As long as you keep sweeping, you're safe."

Kagome heard him call after her, "Is that a threat?" as she shut the kitchen door. Leaning against it, Kagome doubled over in laughter.

_Thank God they're back. Thank God. _

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?"<p>

Linking her arm with Sango's, Kagome did her best job of scanning the busy intersection. As the light turned green, cars and people on scooters rushed forward en masse. Adjusting her sunglasses, Kagome said, "It's called Hepcat Cream. Rin says the milkshakes are to die for."

Dodging a group of school boys, Sango asked, "What's a milkshake?"

Looking at her friend, Kagome said, "Oh Sango. Apart from seeing your friends, it's the second best reason you returned to Earth."

Raising her eyebrows Sango said, "Well take me there."

Smiling, Kagome said, "By all means."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later a hostess was leading them through the most delicious smelling diner Kagome had ever stepped foot in. Waiters scuttled to and fro in striped red and white aprons, while people crowded in the booths' red cushions. The booths were filled with business men, couples, and teens taking a well deserved lunch break. Kagome caught more than one group of men sending her and Sango admiring looks.<p>

Beside her Sango adjusted her summer dress's straps. She whispered, "Don't you feel naked in these clothes?"

Winking at her friend Kagome said, "Don't worry. In this era, you're a classy, fashionable woman. And you could pummel any of these guys if you needed to."

Sango blinked. "Men don't train here?"

Chuckling, Kagome said, "Only some and only as a hobby." Glancing at a table of otaku teens, she added, "Most only pretend to be warriors."

"Hmm." Sango nodded sagely as she observed a teen with dyed hair and toy nunchucks.

"Here is the kitchen, ladies," the hostess said brightly.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked in shock.

The hostess held open one of the white doors. "Miss Taisho will be past the cooks. Enjoy!" The woman vanished into the restaurant's hubbub.

"Move it!" A waiter pushed between Kagome and Sango, four burgers and drinks on his tray.

Looking after him, Sango said evenly, "I have no idea how to make this food, but if I must, I will try my best."

Kagome watched customers consume cherry topped milkshakes. "This is _so _not what I expected," she mumbled. Shrugging she said, "Well, to the bride we go."

Scooting between cooks and bubbling friers, Kagome called, "Rin?"

A busboy scooping fries in baskets said, "In the back."

"Thank you," Sango said with a nod.

Rounding an enormous freezer, Kagome's jaw dropped. She'd expected a storage room. That's not what they found. Instead, they discovered a gigantic room with pleasant air conditioning and 1950s swing playing on a jukebox. Posh couples danced on a checkerboard floor, while others sat in leather booths. The large windows overlooked a private garden filled with customers eating lunch in the sunshine.

A handsome waiter approached them, his uniform a well-fitted tux. "Can I help you ladies?" he smiled.

At Kagome's stunned silence, Sango said, "Yes. We are looking for Rin Taisho."

"I'll take you there." Offering an arm to each of them, Kagome felt absolutely dazed. Looking at the men and women in designer clothes, she though, _I always knew the Taishos were wealthy, but this... this is borderline conspiracy status!_

The waiter led them outside to a table beneath an oak tree. In a pink dress and braids, Rin was as pretty as ever. Folding her large menu, Rin greeted them with a smile.

"Good afternoon Kagome, Sango! Hope it wasn't hard finding the place."

Sango stepped forward to give Rin a hug, but Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off Rin's guest. Kouga sat with a leg resting on his knee, completely at ease in slacks and a collared shirt.

_Craptastic. _

Sango and Rin immediately began chatting. Standing, Kouga grinned at Kagome. Pulling out a chair for her, he said, "Well Ms. Higurashi, might as well take a seat."

Watching him warily, she whispered, "Just _what _did you say during last night's interview?"

Once she'd seated, he scooted her closer to the table. Bending over he murmured in her ear, "How's that Taisho interview coming along?"

"Why are you here?" she challenged.

"Want Seshoumaru to know I'm keepin' an eye on things. In case, you know, things have to turn ugly..." His lips just barely graced her ear. _God, that voice of his!_

In an effort to hide his affect on her, Kagome moved to yank his ear, but he'd already zipped to his seat and was examining the menu. In a loud voice he said, "Thank you again for inviting me Rin."

Taking a sip of water, Rin said, "I'm happy to have a man along. Inuyasha's been working Shippo hard at the dojo, so you'll represent the male sex today."

In a brave voice he said, "Well Rin, I am happy to aid any woman in need." Kagome glued her eyes to her menu._ If he winks at me, I'm gonna kill him. _

The waiter came and took their orders. After some chit-chat about Kouga's business, Sango asked, "So what did you have Kagome doing all day yesterday? She wasn't home until," thinking for a moment, she said, "morning. Shippo says you get her into some real binds, but doing what?"

Kouga sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. Looking at Kagome, he quirked an eyebrow and said, "Well I guess Sesshoumaru _really_ needed you yesterday. And all night."

"Oh shut up," Kagome snapped. "What is it with men?" Fuming, she took a mouthful of her burger.

Kouga laughed. "What? Did Yasha give you a hard time too?"

Kagome glared at him over her burger. "Don't you have work to do?" she whispered murderously.

Stretching his arms behind his head, Kouga said, "Was gonna do a special on walking through fire today, but the trainer bailed. So—no."

"Oh you _would_ consider walking through fire work."

"Only when it means working with you," he said silkily.

Kagome attacked her burger with abandon, her eyes daring Kouga to continue.

After taking a big swallow, Kagome's eyes fell on Sango's curious face. Embarrassed at her behavior, she explained, "I was working with Sesshoumaru _and _Rin yesterday. Kouga's kind of—loaned me out." _Like a horse. Or a tractor. Or something else farm related. _

Sango's eyes asked for more details. _But I don't know if visiting the Lady was a secret... _

Rin understood her dilemma. Pushing her empty berry shake to the side, she said "Yesterday Kagome prevented a battle between Lord Sesshoumaru and the Lady of the West."

Kouga nearly fell out of his chair. "You mean his ma? She's still around?"

"Yep, she's alive and well," Rin said.

Kagome glowered into her chocolate shake. _Alive, yes. "Well"? That's debatable._

Steadying himself, Kouga rested his elbows on the table. "Sesshoumaru does nothin' without a reason. Why's he shakin' up the family tree?"

Smiling as though she knew the juiciest secret in the world, Rin flipped her eyes from Sango to Kouga. "Lord Sesshoumaru... gave me the heron bone."

Sango and Kouga didn't move.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is either," Kagome sighed.

"Are you kidding?" Kouga yelled at Kagome.

"Hey don't give me an attitude—"

"It's only the most important, the most—" Kouga looked about to burst. Lifting his peanut butter shake, he turned it upside down, guzzled the whole thing, and slammed it on the table top.

Stunned, he yelled at Kagome incredulously, "REALLY?"

Sango placed her hand on Rin's. "Congratulations, Rin. You deserve it."

Rin blushed and said, "I never expected it, but I'm..."

"Pretty stoked?" Kouga said, tearing his eyes away from Kagome.

"Yes," Rin said with a grin.

Watching her friends, Kagome realized, _Ok, obviously _**I'm** _the idiot. _Clearing her throat, Kagome said, "So... this whole heron bone thing...?"

"Is only the most important object in all of Japan," Kouga said in a dead-panned voice.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Before she could speak, Sango cut in. "The heron bone is the symbol of unity in the House of the West. It is what places all demonkind, and in connection, all humankind beneath the lordship of the Taisho clan."

Kagome said dryly, "No wonder the Lady didn't want to give it up."

Sango nodded. "Yes. Especially because its ownership has been in contention for the past six hundred years or so."

"Why?"

Sango looked at Kouga, "Could you tell her the tale? I'm sure you are more well-versed than me."

"Sure, sure." Turning toward Kagome, Kouga leaned closer. In a dramatic movie narrator voice Kouga said, "It all started... at the beginning of time."

Kagome folded her arms. "Sango said six hundred years ago."

Kouga grunted. "Just shut up and listen. I'm surprised you even survived in the Feudal Era four years without knowing this one." Sango and Rin exchanged a look. Obviously they agreed.

Throwing her arms in the air, Kagome said, "Alright already, get talking!"

Leaning forward, Kouga's deep voice held her captive. "So... at the beginning of time, the gods created two taiyoukai to rule the world. One was a heron taiyoukai, his wings as long as the horizon, his claws as sharp as the mountains. The other was a dog taiyoukai, her coat as beautiful as snow, her howl as loud as thunder. The gods above decided that if the heron and dog fought, then the world would be wrought with war."

Kouga looked away. Turning back to Kagome, his stare pinned her to her chair. "But if they fell in love," he breathed, "Then the world would be one of harmony." Kagome gulped.

Kouga continued, "Over time, the heron and the dog saw the courage and beauty in the other. They mated, and the world rejoiced. Centuries passed. But evil grew in jealous hearts. On a dark day, the heron came home to find his children slaughtered and his beloved near death. In a rage, he demolished all challengers and the world seeped blood. He returned home to his wife, her life restored. They lived happily, but the dog's sorrow would not heal. Finally, the heron decided to gather the silver stars to warm her heart. But his wings were not made for flying beyond the realm of the gods."

"No," Kagome said.

Kouga nodded. "The effort destroyed him. Lying in the clouds, the dog came to him. In his last moments, he made her a beautiful comb to wear and remember him by. For the dog, the comb would be a crown of memory, and for the child in her womb, it would be his crown of leadership. The dog returned to her people, and the blood of the two greatest taiyoukai forever remained in the house of the dog."

"Or rather," Sango added, "The House of the West."

"No wonder Sesshoumaru doesn't want me to ruin the wedding," Kagome whispered.

Sitting back in his chair, Kouga said, "And as for the whole six hundred years ago mix up, that's all Inuyasha's fault."

Kagome blanched. _"What?"_

Rin said, "That's not fair. It was Inutaisho's error."

A familiar frustration washed over Kagome. "Hey, it's not Inuyasha's fault for being born hanyou if that's where this is going."

Sango shook her head, "No, it's not about that." Looking at Kagome she said, "When Inutaisho mated the Lady, he gave her the heron bone as is the house's custom."

"It's the official seal as rightful mate," added Kouga.

Seeing where this was going Kagome said, "Don't tell me. When he mated Izayoi, he gave _her _the bone."

Kouga laughed, "Yep. Never said dogs were smart with women."

Ignoring his remark, Rin said, "You can imagine the Lady's pain. Not only did he choose another woman over her, but he chose a human to be the official head of the Western Lands."

"Wow he really was an idiot," Kagome said.

"Or just really, really in love," Sango whispered. Looking at her blushing friend, Kagome knew she was thinking of a certain monk whom she lived and died for.

Kouga reached for a handful of fries. Smearing them in ketchup he said, "_Anyway, _when Inutaisho and Izayoi died, the comb naturally went to Sesshoumaru as next in line. With all the traveling he does, it was smart to keep it at his ma's place to keep it safe."

Munching on his fries, he added thoughtfully, "And then the Lady has the comb taken from her by her son, to give to his human child. Hmm."

In a reprimanding voice, Sango said, "That's not true, considering..."

Looking at her hands, Kagome tuned out her friends. _So it was rightfully his. He knew his mom would be difficult, so he brought me along for Rin's protection. _The memory of Sesshoumaru escorting her through the lamp lit garden flashed in her mind. Thinking of him and the heron bone, an ache entered her heart. _But if Sesshoumaru's passing along the bone, that means that..._

_He's given up on falling in love. _

Somewhere, in the deepest part of her, Kagome's heart softened toward the Lord of the West. _What strength to admit that to the world. And... what sadness._

Feeling a warm hand on her shoulder, Kagome met Sango's concerned gaze. Forcing a smile, Kagome said, "Congratulations Rin!"

"Thank you Kagome. And thanks for helping."

Kouga patted Rin on the back and said, "Now after hundreds of years, your house will have a mated lord and lady as rulers. A human and a kitsune, no less!" Judging by his ceaseless laughter, Kouga found this hilarious.

Looking at the wolf prince, Rin asked, "Will demonkind accept us?"

Shrugging, he said, "Sure. It's not traditional, but if anyone disagrees, Sesshoumaru will just kill 'em, so all bases are covered."

Finishing the last bite of her chicken strips, Sango said, "It certainly shows great tolerance on Sesshoumaru's part."

Staring at the large green leaves above her, Kagome thought, _That means that long after I die, Shippo will be the Lord of the Western Lands. Rin will be his Lady. And I'll... I'll just be gone. _Suddenly, sitting there at a table with a warrior back from the dead, an immortal human, and a wolf prince, Kagome felt very, very small.

* * *

><p>Kagome never realized how much could be said about paper and ink. As Rin and Sango poured over books upon books of wedding invitations, the shopkeeper ran to the storage closet to retrieve <em>yet another <em>example of blue ink calligraphy, "But this time, on buff parchment!" the old lady squeaked. Kagome's eyes turned to the large windows. It was nearly dinner time, and they still hadn't made a decision.

Easing herself in an ivory lounge chair, Kagome prayed her own wedding wasn't this... important. Too much rested on sending the right message. "After all, heavy Tuscan parchment is the best in the business, but you might as well attach a postscript saying you're snooty!" The shopkeeper had said that... oh, about three hours ago.

Staring at the nighttime traffic, Kagome watched lights blink on and off in Tokyo's skyscrapers. Dark clouds loomed above. _It's going to rain tonight. I hope Miroku finds enough pots to catch the leaks. _

Sensing youki beside her, Kagome kept her eyes on the night. "Yes Kouga?"

"You've been quiet since lunch."

"I can't stop thinking about the heron's bone." _And Sesshoumaru. _

Easing in the chair beside her, he said, "Yeah. My old man said it explained why the world's not a dream, not a nightmare."

Looking at him she asked, "What do you mean?"

He watched the encroaching clouds. "Well, the world ain't so wrong that you can't meet the love of your life. But the world ain't so good that you can hold her forever."

When his eyes met hers, she was surprised to see angry tears. With a harsh laugh he said, "But the world ain't so twisted that you can't get revenge."

Kagome watched his fists ball into tight knots. Reaching forward, she took his hands in hers. "I'm sorry about Ayame," she whispered.

With a laugh he wiped away his tears. "Well, I killed the bastard didn't I?"

Not knowing what to say, Kagome rubbed soft circles on his hands. _They had only a hundred years together. _

It had been one of the things Shippo had taken her aside and explained to her in the middle of her "welcome home" party three years ago. She'd expected to meet a kid, or even grandkids, but Ayame hadn't been able to conceive in the first century. And then... well, it wasn't a possibility anymore.

Rin called across the shop. "Hey Kouga, do you think red calligraphy is too sexy?"

Snorting, Kouga's voice regained its usual bravado. "Whatchya getting' at, princess?"

In a thoughtful voice Rin said, "Well, Ms. Tanaka says red ink will make people think I'm a whor—"

"A concubine," Ms. Tanaka squeaked.

Kagome and Kouga exchanged a look. Rin giggled. "Do you think a woman who writes in red ink is a whor—"

"A concubine!" Ms. Tanaka shrieked with alarming vibrato.

Peeping her head around her chair, Kagome watched as Rin and Sango struggled to keep straight faces while Ms. Tanaka glared down at them, fists on hips, and beady eyes pounding them with virtuous anger.

Turning back to Kouga's dumbfounded expression, Kagome leaned forward and sniggered, "Tell her only honorable women write with red ink on black paper."

Grinning wickedly, Kouga got the joke and made it roll. Standing up, he walked to the three women. Putting a hand on Ms. Tanaka's paper thin shoulder, he spoke like a sensei to his student. "Well dear Rin, as all women of the highest caliber know, one must write in crimson ink to display her familiarity with..." his eyes scanned the room, digging for inspiration. Spotting a display of red apples, he said "With food, yes with food." Closing his eyes dramatically, Kagome watched as Ms. Tanaka eyed him, coming very close to falling under his spell.

Ms. Tanka murmured, "Well yes, every young woman must know how to work a cookbook..."

Opening one eye, Kouga peered at the old lady. "Indeed Ms. Tanaka, indeed."

Snapping his eye shut, he took a deep breath and upheld his free hand. "And as for black, well, it is an esteemed symbol of..."

"A couple's freedom to have sex _only after _they'remarried," Kagome contributed hopefully.

Ms. Tanaka's stare fell on Kagome. A blue nerve pounded against Ms. Tanaka's left eyeball. Kagome got the distinct impression that Ms. Tanaka had never enjoyed _that _marital pleasure.

"You're mocking me," Ms. Tanaka spat.

Sango's coughing fit sounded suspiciously like laughter.

Kouga threw Kagome a look that distinctly said _Leave this to the professional. _Turning Ms. Tanaka toward the dark window, he said, "What the addled Ms. Higurashi means, is that black symbolizes the beauty of night, when the truest romances blossom—"

"That. Is. It." Shoving Kouga's hand from her shoulder, Ms. Tanaka sniffed, "I expected better from you Ms. Taisho. And _you—_" she rounded on Kagome, "Good luck finding a husband with a dress that clearly advertises your poverty!"

"Hey!" Rin said, jumping from her seat.

Ms. Tanaka stamped her heels all the way to the cash register. Jamming her glasses on her nose, she said, "That'll be one thousand black invites, with whorish red calligraphy, and I'll toss in some black lace and doggy-style images just because you've been such _fine _customers!"

Kagome slapped herself on her head. Running to the front desk, she begged, "I'm sorry Ms. Tanaka, I was disrespectful and spoke out of turn. Please reconsider. Please don't ruin Rin's wedding because I behaved poorly."

The cash register beeped and expelled a long receipt. Ms. Tanaka's beady eyes quashed Kagome's hopes for reconciliation. In a crisp voice she said, "You are wrong, Ms. Higurashi. It is _you _that is ruining Ms. Taisho's wedding."

Kagome was speechless.

Tossing the receipt in Kagome's face, Ms. Tanaka said, "Mr. Taisho will receive the bill at his office tomorrow morning. Good night." She threw her glasses on the desk, marched toward her office, and slammed it behind her.

Turning on her heel, Kagome trudged to the table Rin and Sango were seated at, and hit her head against the tabletop. "I. Am. Such. An. Idiot!" As she went in for another good slam, Kouga caught her by the arm.

In a halfhearted voice, Kouga said, "Hey now, I'm sure we can order some new ones later..." Kagome could almost _hear _his eyes pleading with Rin.

Sango said tentatively, "They are just paper."

Kagome looked at the receipt and crossed her eyes. She tried to slam her head against the table again, but Kouga held her back.

"How big's the bill?" Kouga asked.

Kagome did not miss for one second that Rin was staying silent. Choosing blindness as the second best option to self-abuse, Kagome closed her eyes and groaned. "There are so many zeroes I don't even know what number it is."

Kouga rubbed her shoulder, at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry Rin. I am so, so sorry," Kagome whimpered.

_**BANG!**_

Kagome's eyes jerked open. Rin's ivory chair lay flat on the ground. Rin stood with her hands at her sides, her face more serious than Kagome had ever seen it. Taking a ragged breath, Kagome prepared herself for a very agonizing and very creative death. Judging by the surrounding supplies, Kagome guessed it'd be by scissors and papercut. She wished Kouga wouldn't stand so close. She didn't want his nice shirt getting splattered in blood.

"_**That does it!**_ I am taking this as a sign!" Rin yelled. Somehow, the pink dress and braids made her look even scarier.

Sango rose to her feet. With her legs crouched, she was ready to charge forward at any second. "Now Rin, this was an accident."

Rin whirled her head toward Sango. "What? Oh!" Turning her fierce brown eyes to Kagome she said, "Kagome, I'm not mad at you, not at all."

Kagome turned to rubber in her chair.

In a nervous voice Kouga said, "So then..."

Without further ado, Rin turned to her large floral bag and took out a stack of Western style wedding magazines. "_This _is what I want," she said in a threatening voice.

Tossing them on the table, she said, "I have waited for **five hundred years. **I am not gonna cowtow to some stupid Ms. Tanaka, my dear Lord Sesshoumaru, or even her Ladyship on this one!"

Swiping some flyaway hairs behind her ears, Rin said, "You know what Kagome?"

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"I love the invites you designed, even if they sound God awful. You know what, let's make the whole wedding's colors red and black!"

Kagome envisioned Sesshoumaru opening his lacy doggy-style invite, and promptly popping Kagome's head like a grape. Seeing the mad gleam in Rin's eyes, Kagome thought, _At least I've lived a full life._

"_**Got it?"**_ Rin looked at each of them in turn.

Not even Sango tried to reason with her.

Taking a deep breath, Rin swept her hands over her dress to smooth any wrinkles. "Well, that was therapeutic."

Back to her sweet, calm self, Rin piled the magazines in her bag, straightened, and said, "Well, let's head to the elevator." She walked out, braids flopping behind her.

Kagome said in a shocked voice, "I want lilies at my funeral."

Kouga could only nod.

* * *

><p>Kagome lay on the shrine's pavement, face down and pretty damn cold. She tried to imagine she was just taking a really cold shower, but there was no excusing it. Laying out in the rain was both completely stupid and completely necessary. At least everyone left her alone out here.<p>

_Ever since I became a wedding planner, the days just get worse and worse. The way I see it, I have—at maximum—two months to live, assuming Rin and Shippo pick a date in late June. The Lady will behead me during the ceremony, and with any luck, it'll be a swift kill. _

"Ah who am I kidding," she whispered, "Sesshoumaru's just gonna kill me tomorrow."

"Why would that be?" said a smooth voice.

_Shit! Damn it! Crap! _

Kagome didn't even bother looking up. Sensing his youki to her right, she said, "Sesshoumaru, your daughter's wedding is already a mess. Kill me now before I get a cold."

Against the pouring rain, she felt him sit beside her. Saying nothing, he sat at her side in the onslaught. So much time passed that Kagome's muscles relaxed into the pavement, no longer anticipating the killing blow.

She felt movement beside her. Scrunching her eyes closed, she tried to calm her breathing. Just when she'd thought she was safe—

Fabric wisped against her. Her breath caught in her throat. Glancing up, she watched him remove his suit jacket and place it over her drenched body.

Shocked tears came to her eyes. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

Sitting beside her, Sesshoumaru gazed at the pouring sky. Kagome tried not to stare at the raindrops coursing from his cheek to his neck.

After a long moment, he turned his glowing eyes to hers. "You have protected my daughter from harm. I would not kill you so needlessly."

Finding her mouth suddenly dry, she said, "But the invites—"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Rin has informed me. She also informed me they were her preference."

Not knowing what else to say, Kagome stayed quiet.

And during the biggest storm in Tokyo's history, the Lord of the Western Lands stayed by her side.

* * *

><p>~ Please review. It means so much. Many thanks to my readers, those who favorited this story, and Kagome Lady of Darkness, SEB, Stacerue, and sesshy fan for their kind reviews. You make my heart glow.<p>

All the best,

AndrewsRedSweater


End file.
